Burning Flames
by Jmr2
Summary: new summary...gosh I suck at summaries...well a new girl is messing up the daily lives of the Ipswich sons...will she learn how to love?...will caleb speak his true feeling?...check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant!**

**A/N: Well hello to everyone, this is my first fan fiction of the Covenant, so I hope you enjoy it. I just saw the film and I loved it! Read and enjoy and don't forget to Review. **

**Burning Flames**

**By Jmr2**

**Chapter 1**

Alex Kent sighed; she was about to the open the door that would lead her into a snake pit.

"Whatever" she muttered as she heaved the wooden door only to be received by many pair of eyes looking at her and whispering.

"Uh Good morning Sir, I am Alex Kent the new transfer student"

"Oh yes, please take a seat Miss. Kent" said the teacher as he ushered her to a seat next to a blonde girl.

"Hey, my name's Sarah and this is Kate" as she pointed to a brunette who waved her hand.

"Alex, but everyone calls me Ace"

Both girls nodded their approval and they went back to their own thoughts. The bell interrupted the three girl's thoughts; they grabbed their belongings and headed out into the outside grounds.

"Kate" yelled a tall dirty blonde long haired guy. Alex looked at him and at his two friends. They were cute.

"Pogue, this is Ace. The new transfer student:

"Hey, is Ace your name or just a nickname?" asked Pogue

"Alex in my name but everyone just calls me Ace" said Alex with a grin.

Reid hadn't been able to string two rods together, even Tyler had introduced himself. He was awestruck but this girl and he knew only too well that his two friends were too.

She was tall and slender, straight jet black hair, eyes so dark you got lost looking at them; red full lips and very pale skin with no imperfections. She looked like a porcelain doll. She was too beautiful for words, her body looked perfect, you could see her long legs were well toned and if you looked at the right angle you could see her muscles tighten as she walked. Very athletic.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell, "Oh great more classes" groaned Reid as the three boys walked back to the school grounds.

"They are cute" said Ace

"I know, and by the way Pogue's mine" giggled Kate and Ace raised her hands in defeat. Both girls giggled all the way to class. Sarah hung back a little and wondered where Caleb was. She hadn't seen him all day. After the entire Chase Collins incident they had kind of hooked up, but they hadn't made it official jut yet. It had been the obvious thing to do, but after Caleb had ascended he had changed a bit, well al lot. She hardly ever saw him and he was a lot distant and always in deep thought. Maybe it was just the responsibility of the power.

Her eyes followed Ace, and she had to admit reluctantly that she was very beautiful. Her eyes reminded her of the Son's of Ipswich, when their eyes went pitch black as a result of playing with their power. Her eyes were so black they frightened her a bit.

She finally reached her next class where she caught site of Caleb, once again he was lost In thought.

After and hour of numbers which was torture for all of them the bell rang.

Ace grabbed her things and left the classroom; she was starving but first wanted a shower and put on comfortable clothes. She was walking down to her dorm when she ran into Pogue.

"Sorry" muttered Ace not realizing who it was she picked up her books from the floor. When she finally raised her eyes only to meet Pogue's gaze she smiled.

"No problem, my bad" said Pogue as he helped her pick up her books "So Ace, what was keeping you so concentrated you didn't see me?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to take a shower and grab something to eat before I starve"

"Well then, I say you take a quick shower and we'll grab lunch together"

OK, I won't take long, I promise"

Ace took a quick shower and soon she was wearing a pair of low tight jeans, black all starts, a white t-shirt and a black zip-up sweater with a hood. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Ready"

"That was quick for a girl" said Pogue

Ace gave him a soft punch on the arm and both headed to the closest restaurant.

After they were seated and had ordered Ace started the conversation.

"So Pogue, I have been hearing people call you, Reid and Tyler the Son's of Ipswich. What's that about? I mean are you some kind of little clan or what?" asked as she sipped on her coke.

"Oh well that, we are the descendants of founders of the Ipswich Colony and people have just made a habit of calling all fours of us that"

"Fours of us?" asked Ace as she raised and eyebrow

"Yeah, oh right you haven't met Caleb yet. He is the eldest one"

"Oh well, that's kind of cool to belong to a lineage of ancient families. A bit of history in one's family"

"Yeah I suppose so, but what about you? What made you come to Spencer Academy?"

"Yeah my parents studied here, and this is where they met and then got married and the rest is history"

"Really? So they decided to follow the family trend, and one more thing why do people call you Ace?"

"My friends and parents call me Ace because when I was little I always used to bet by saying, I'll bet you I'll ace it, and so the name just stayed with me because I did ace everything"

Pogue looked at Ace with a grin on his face, he liked this girl. She was different, not stuck up but relaxed and outgoing.

"I know a lame story, but hey I like Ace so you'll just have to settle"

"I didn't say anything, I think it's catchy"

"Yeah I suppose so. So Pogue what's all this you belonging to Kate?" asked Ace

"Belonging to…oh yeah I have been going out with her for a while" said Pogue a bit confused.

"Yeah she told me, she's really nice"

"Yeah, I adore that girl; she's been there when I needed her the most"

"That's great, to have someone who is always there for you and cares for you. I'd like to have that one day" said Ace with a distant look in her eyes. Pogue sensed loneliness in her.

"Hey, everyone finds the right one eventually and you're beautiful so that shouldn't be hard"

Ace looked at him and said "You know thanks, but there is a lot more than beauty and sometimes its better not to have it"

"Come on, it can't be that bad to be stunning, I speak for myself" said Pogue with a playful smile.

Ace looked at him and punched him hard this time, he yelped.

"Ouch, you got a strong arm there. Come on let's go"

They paid the bill and headed back to the dorm where he would meet Kate and she would go back to her room to rest a bit.

She took off her shoes and sat on her bed and opened her laptop. She logged in and searched for Ipswich Colony.

She read and read pages of Ipswich history. It was all so dark, witchcraft, spells and unknown powers were the hot topics. She realized that the original Ipswich Colony was very close to Spencer Academy.

"I want to go and check it out" she thought

She undressed and went to bed, soon she heard her roommate come in and turn off the lights.

"Alex, you're going to be late" said Sheila her roommate as she shook her gently.

"I'm going" groaned Ace as she slowly got up and told Sheila to go without her.

Soon she was all dressed and heading to history class.

When she got there, she realized she was one of the few people at Spencer Academy taking that subject. The class was very compact as she sat next to Pogue and his friend who she later found out was Caleb Danvers.

The class went by quickly, everything was very interesting and soon school was over and the weekend had arrived.

"Hey Ace, want to come with us to Nikki's tonight?" asked Pogue

"Sure, but what's Nikki's?"

"Ah, that you will se. How about if I pick you up at seven when I pick Sarah up?" said Caleb.

"Sure, that would be great. Bye"

"So that's the new girl you were talking about Pogue, I have to agree with you on that. She is hot" said Caleb ad he slapped Pogue on the back.

"I told you so man, but not only beautiful she is fun too"

Caleb nodded and headed to his silver GT Mustang while Pogue got on his yellow motorbike.

Ace walked back to her dorm where she found Kate and Sarah waiting for her.

"Hey Ace, we have been looking al over the place for you. Want to come to town with us?"

"Sure, just let me get some comfy clothes on"

Soon the three girls were in town when they ran into Pogue and Caleb.

"Hey girls' said Pogue as he kissed Kate

Sarah walked up to Caleb and kissed him too, she hadn't known about this pairing.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Sarah could I borrow your car? I'll promise I won't crach it and if I do I'll buy you a knew one" said Ace

Sarah looked at Ace and said "Of course"

Ace waved good bye and got in the car and drove to where the remains of the Ipswich Colony was.

"Well in that case, I hope she crashes is it because I need a new car" said Sarah as she hugged Caleb.

Sarah arrived at the old barn that was shown in one of the internet pictures. It looked so old and creepy, it had been burnt down but the remains were still there. She got out of the car and looked around, this place was beautiful. So quiet and peaceful, she found her way to the barn where broken pieces of wood and an old cart lay.

She inspected the barn carefully, it was so full of history and it amazed her. History had always been her passion, she was adventurous and loved going into old laces like this especially if they had a magical history full of disaster to it.

Ace closed her eyes and tired to picture this place some hundreds of years before. The instant she closed her eyes she saw flashes of people running and could here them screaming, flames all over the place and bodied hanging from above. She opened her eyes and felt a cold wind behind her back; she looked up and saw holes all over the place.

She walked out of the place; she turned her head once more to have another look.

"I'll come back again another day" she thought as she got in the car and remembered the flashed of light she had seen when she had been there. That had been odd.

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter, hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Your comments are greatly appreciated! Bye for now…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the Covenant or anything you recognize in this story!**

**A/N: We here is the second chapter of my story, I really have no clue where it will take me but I have a lot of ideas and if you do too please share them with me! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter so read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Ave drove back to the dorms. She parked Sarah's car and walked to her dorm. She should be there by now.

"Ace" yelled someone

Ace turned round only to see it was Reid. She hadn't spoken to him since they had introduced themselves.

"Hey Reis, what's up?" asked Ace

"Just wandering around trying to find Tyler but haven't quite succeeded in that department. So where were you coming from?" asked Reis as he eyed the keys in her hand.

"Oh I was just giving myself a tour of Ipswich Colony"

"Really, because I know the place like t he back of my palm and if you would like someone to show you around just let me know"

"Hey that would be great you know, I'm really into history and this place is just full of it"

Soon both of them were in deep conversation as they walked around the school campus.

"I went to the old bar which was nearly burnt down, it was so creepy and when I was there I…" but was interrupted by Reid, "You went to the old barn?"

"Yeah, why is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that most people never go there, and it's really an off limit place after some incidents a couple of months ago"

"Well Reid, I've got news for you I am not most people" grinned Ace and Reid just laughed and replied "Yeah I have seen that" as they walked lazily up to the stairs to the dorms.

"So are you going to Nikki's with us tonight right?"

"Yeah, Caleb said he would pick me up when he picked Sarah up too"

"Ok then, I'll see you there Ace, Bye" as he ran to his room. Ace got to Sarah's room, she knocked on the door and no one answered. She hesitated but opened the door and looked around. No one was here; she left the keys on a table and closed the door behind. She walked to her room and took her clothes off and wrapped herself up in a towel and walked to the showers. She was taking a shower when she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. She grabbed her towel and steppes out of the shower. She could feel a presences, she looked around, there was no one. Her black eyes always on alert. She had always believed in magic and ghosts and everything that came with it. She closed her eyes only to see flashed of ding people in a barn. She felt the flamed burn her skin. She yelled in pain and clutched her left arm. She could feel her skin tearing apart as if someone had stabbed her with a piece of hot iron. She moaned, she lay on the floor clutching her left arm and crying. The burning sensation wouldn't go away.

"Sarah, why on earth isn't Ace here?" asked Caleb impatiently.

"I don't know, want me to go look for her?"

"No, I'll go, you stay here and wait for us" as he got out of his car and ran up the stairs. Sarah turned on the radio and sang along to her favorite tune, I love rock'n'roll.

Caleb was on the second floor looking for Ace when he heard someone screaming. He ran to the showers only to find Ace sprawled on the floor yelling in pain.

"Ace what's wrong?" asked Caleb as he tried to pick her up only to feel her skin burning hot.

"Make it go away" cried Ace

She moaned din pain, holding her left arm. Caleb looked around and his eyes went pitch black, he concentrated his powers on Ace and finally the burning sensation was gone and Ace collapsed in agony.

He picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. She lay on her bed and opened her eyes. She was still wearing her towel, and miraculously it had stayed on. She sat up and looked at her left arm; on her wrist was a symbol. It had been burnt into her skin and now looked like a simple tattoo. She looked at Caleb who was just starring at her trying to process what had just happened. On her wrist was a cross with four letters. One letter on each side of the cross. On the top left was a C, left bottom a R, top right a P and bottom right a T.

"Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler" murmured Ace as she looked up at Caleb who was in shock as she said their names.

"The Son's of Ipswich" said Ace this time louder

"Ace, go get change we have some talking to do" Ace nodded and went into the bathroom to put on clothes. She came out, and Caleb noticed how dark her eyes were and for a flick of a second he saw two flames flicker in her eyes.

They left the room and walked back to his Mustang in absolute silence where Sarah was waiting.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" asked Sarah, she saw the grim look on their faces.

"What's wrong? Caleb is everything alright?"

"Sarah, I want you to stay in your room with Kate. I'll talk to you later on. Don't worry" as he motioned Sarah out of the car. She just looked at him.

"Caleb, talk to me" said Sarah, he just shook his head and Ace got in the car and waved good bye. Something wasn't at all right and she wanted to find out.

Caleb got his cell phone out and called Pogue, Reid and Tyler to meet him at the old Ipswich manor house.

Ace closed her eyes, this time she saw a young man's face. A handsome face, she could feel him getting closer to her. She opened her eyes and yelled.

Caleb stopped, "Ace are you ok?"

"What the fuck is going on Caleb? Who the hell are you and your friends and who the hell is Chase Collins?"

Caleb looked at her in shock, finally words sprung out of his mouth. They had stopped in front of the old barn.

"How did you know about Chase Collins?"

"I just saw him, in my mind, he was talking to me or well to someone but I was there" muttered Ace.

"How long have you been seeing this?"

"Not long, just after I took a shower" thought Ace, but then she remembered her memories as a little girl. The predictions and the mind reading she used to do, everyone thought it was just good luck but now nothing made sense.

"Caleb, when I was a little girl U used to dream of things that were going to happen or simply see what people were thinking, but that stopped happening to me a long time ago"

Caleb looked directly at her black eyes, and again he saw the two flames dance in her eyes lighting those dark eyes only to show how full of light she was.

"Ace, we'll try to figure this out when we get to my house" he called his friends once again to say they better meet at his house. He turned his car around and took another look at Ace.

There was something mysterious about her that no one knew not even herself, and suddenly he felt the need to protect her. He stepped on the accelerator and they sped down the road until they got to the Danver Mansion.

"Beautiful" murmured Ace as she walked in through the door only to meet Reid, Pogue and Tyler and to her surprise Mrs. Danver.

"Caleb, what happened?" asked Pogue as he looked at Ace.

"Yeah Caleb, what's all this about telling us to meet at one place and then another?"

"We have problem"

"Great, another one" muttered Reid

"Fine, but what's she got to do with it?" pointed Tyler at Ace.

Ace suddenly walked up to a portrait and ran her finger over it. She felt images flow into her and then they stopped. She turned around and said "This was your father right?"

Caleb nodded, "He is still alive in the old manor house right?"

Mrs. Danver looked at the beautiful girl in shock and finally said "You didn't just find that out my trailing your finger over the portrait did you?"

Ace nodded, and everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't know how this happened, I had stopped doing this a long time ago" muttered Ace

"Wait, you stopped doing this? You mean you could always do it?" asked Pogue not quite sure how to take all this in.

"Yeah, but it stopped happening to me a long time ago" murmured Ace as she ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed.

"Have a seat darling and tell us what you saw" said Caleb's mom.

Ace did as she was told and started to tell them how she had gone to the old barn and then had flashed of dying in a fire. The pair of eyes she had felt, the burning sensation and finally the tattoo on her wrist; everyone looked at her wrist.

"Caleb, go fetch the book of symbols" he went into another room and came back with a big fat book. His mother turned the pages until she stopped; she had found what she was looking for. All five looked at the symbol it said "one of the rarest and most gifted powers received are portrayed by this symbol. The four sides of the cross are filled with four letters, initials in many occasions. These four letters will be different in every person…" as Caleb turned the page only to find it blank.

"What the hell?" cried Reid

Mrs. Danver was in deep thought and finally spoke up, "Ace, do you understand what you are?" Ace shook her head and then hesitated; she couldn't hide it for ever.

"Yes, although I have been denying it all my life"  
Everyone started ate her, she continued "Ever since I was a kid I could touch someone's precious belongings and see who he was, what he felt, who he was and in rare occasion the person's future. Then I suddenly stopped, although I did some research on it and that's really the reason why I belie in supernatural things and love history. I want to know why I got this ability. But I still have one question that is bothering, or shall I say a doubt" said Ace as she walked up to Caleb and her finger traced the contour of his face. She started with his eyes and then down to his nose and finally his lips. Images flew into her mind, his childhood memories, Chase Collins, Sarah and finally her. At her touch Caleb felt the tranquility take over him. He felt so unbothered and relaxed. They opened their eyes and Ace looked at them and smiled.

"Question answered" she said.

**A/N: Well thank you to all t he people who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter. Your reviews boost up the desire to write, until next chapter! Byeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the Covenant only my character Ace!**

**A/N: Well I must say that I got a better response than I thought I would and thank you so much to al the people that reviewed. Slowly the story is taking shape and hopefully any questions on the love interest will be answered soon…Read and Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 3**

Caleb looked at the girl standing in front of her; the ability she possessed was just unbelievable.

"So, all four of you have these powers?" asked Ace

They boys just gaped at her, and nodded.

"They were born with it; we belong to the five original families that founded the Ipswich Colony. In every family the eldest son was the one that possessed the power" said Mrs. Danver

"I only see four"

"Well the fifth son is what you can call a bit lunatic and brought trouble for us a couple of months"

"Chase Collins" interrupted Ace

Mrs. Danver nodded and continued "By what you tell me Chase is alive and you probably came in contact with one of his possessions allowing you to see him, but Ace you must be very careful by what I can see you know how to control it"  
"And we don't know how the using of your powers may affect you, for example ours wears our body down, if we become addicted to it we grow old in no time" said Caleb

"Like your father" said Ace, he nodded, "I understand, and I am aware of this, but how many people know about this Covenant that you guys have?"

"Only Sarah" said Pogue, Ace nodded.

"So wait, you say you can predict, like a fortune teller or something. Can you touch me and tell me what waits for me in my future?" asked Reid

Ace let out a small laugh, "No Reid, not like a fortune teller, I have only been able to see the future very few times. You see it only happens in rare occasions, I don't know why but I think it happens when the person I touch means a lot to me, but when I say a lot it means like A LOT" said Ace

"Oh what a shame, it would have been so cool if you could have done it whenever you wanted" continued Reid, Tyler nodded.

"I don't think so boys, seeing the future is a very dangerous thing. With great power comes great responsibility"

"Hey Mrs. Danver that phrase is from the movie Spiderman 1, did you see it? Really cool, huh?" said Reid while everyone else burst out laughing.

Mrs. Danver just smiled and nodded her head; Reid was a lost cause she thought.

Soon Caleb's and Pogue's cell phones were ringing.

"The girls, we forgot" said Pogue

"They are going to be so pissed" said Reid and grinned

"Come on give them a phone call and tell them we will meet them at Nikki's and that you'll explain everything but you invent some real lame excuse" said Reid

"Well you would only have to do that to Kate because Sarah knows" said Ace

Caleb nodded, they all waved good bye to his mom and Ace rode with Caleb, Pogue on his bike and Tyler and Reid in the black hummer.

During the rise Caleb was the one to start the conversation "You know, it's great to know that we are not the only ones that have powers, I mean Chase had them too but you're a girl, it gives our group some flavour"

Ace turned round to meet his gaze, she looked directly into his eyes, and she said "I suppose you're right, I had never met anyone else with some type of abilities so it is good to know you're no freak or anything"

"Hey you are far away from being a freak"

Ace burst out laughing, Caleb grinned and started laughing too, her laugh was so contagious, her eyes shined and she seemed to glow.

"You know something Caleb; I'm really glad I met all of you and that I came to this school because I have met a really good bunch. To be honest I thought I was going to hate it, rich little kids and all the shit that comes with it but I was wrong"

"Ah Ace, you have hurt my feelings" said Caleb in a hurtful tone and them made a face receiving a punch on his arms that made him sit up straight.

"Damn girl, you hit hard, does that come with the power or what?"

"Nah that is years and years of training kickboxing" said Ace proudly.

"Kickboxing huh? Well we will have to se about that because I kick ass at it"

"Bring it on then Caleb Danver"

They finally got to Nikki's where they found the boys and the girls. Kate looked pissed and Sarah looked worried. When she saw Caleb she hurried up to him "Caleb, what happened? Is everything alright?"

While Kate disappeared with Pogue and you could hear her asking him tons of questions and yelling at him.

"Pogue are you cheating on me? I have had enough of…" and was interrupted probably my Pogue cutting her off by kissing her passionately. Ace giggled at the thought and entered the bar with Reid and Tyler who thought the whole thing was pretty amusing.

"So this is Nikki's? asked Ace

"Yup, like it?" she nodded and they all sat down.

Outside Kate and Pogue were really getting serious; Kate was showing Pogue who was the boss here by really heating things up. On the other side Sarah kept questioning Caleb on everything and this was starting to annoy him.

"Sarah, cut it out, I'm a big boy and I have lived with my powers for a really long time and I honestly think I can cope with it. So give me a break will you?" as he left her standing outside. He hadn't told her all the details about Ace and her abilities, just some of it.

Caleb couldn't believe he had said that to her, although he had been longing to do it for a while but he had never got around it. She had been worrying too much over him after she had found out about his Powers. She was getting worse than his mother, he sighed, he knew she just wanted him to be alright but it wad driving him crazy. He found his friends and sat down with them.

Sarah stood outside trying to process what had just happened, maybe he was right and she had been acting a bit too much like a mother hen. She decided she would be a lot more relaxed because for no reason did she want to lose Caleb for stupid things.

Reid was doing a great job in making Ace laugh.

"Reid stop it, I'm dying here" said Ace in between laughs. Finally Reid threw his hands up and Tyler and him went to the pool table where they would do their daily rounds with Aaron and kick ass like usual.

"He is really funny" murmured Ace as she looked at Reid, but then turned her view to Caleb where she immediately felt something was wrong.

"Hey, is everything alright with Sarah?"

He looked up to her and smiled; she was too good at this but then noticed she hadn't touched him.

"How'd you know?"

"It's not rocket science, you obviously feel like crap so it must be Sarah"

"Yeah I suppose so, it's just that…oh never mind"

"If you want to talk I'll listen, if not don't worry"

He nodded and soon Pogue and Kate joined them. Both wearing big smiles on their faces.

"So what's up?" asked Pogue

Ace burst out laughing, "Kate it can so tell you know"; Kate blushed and punched her gently on the arm.

"So what are you going to order?" asked one of the waitresses of the place

"Um, I'm starving. I'll have a burger and frisd and a coke" said Ace

"A beer please" said Pogue

"I'll steal Ace's fries"

Caleb shook his head and the waitress left. Soon the food arrived and the beer arrived, Reid and Tyler won the pool game as usual and joined the group, Sarah finally appeared and she had a couple of drinks too.

Soon it was time to call it a night off, Sarah rode with Caleb, Kate, Ace, Reid rode with Tyler and Pogue went home on his bike.

During the ride home Caleb was silent; eventually Sarah was the one to talk "Look Caleb, I admit I have been acting a bit like an old mother hen. But I just want you to be alright, I love you Caleb"

Caleb gave her a small smile and nodded "I'm sorry I was a bit rude, it's just I have a lot in mind and I love spending time because I just want to relax. I love you too Sarah" as they reached the dorms, they kissed for a while and when he let go, Sarah said "That was wonderful Caleb", he just nodded and waved good bye. Just as he was leaving the other girls arrived, as usual Ace was laughing she saw Caleb and gave him a grin and waved good bye. He smiled and drove off.

Back home, he was received by him mom.

"How was tonight?"

"It was ok, I kind of argued with Sarah but we made up"

"That's good, Caleb wait" she said as he was leaving the room, he stopped and turned back.

"That girl Ace is a wonderful addition. I like her Caleb, take care of her because something tells me she is going to need it" Caleb nodded and went up to his room. He took of his clothes and looked outside his window into the night. He was in boxers, revealing his muscular body. He looked into the black sky, and thought back. Her eyes were blacker than the night, but she was full of light.

He got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Well there it is the third chapter and hopefully you enjoyed it because I am enjoying writing it! I'll update as soon as I can and don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**Byeeeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant just my character Ace!**

**A/N: Here is another chapter, I have got so many ideas I can't wait to write them all down. You know the drill…Read and Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 4**

Early the next morning, Ace was up and heading off to the gym. She needed to work out, it was her way to let it go out against the punch bag. She grabbed her duffle bag and left her room, where her roommate Sheila was fast asleep on a Saturday morning.

She got to the gym where she paid her month and headed off to the kickboxing area. She was wearing dark blue spandex that were up to her knees and a white t-shirt that read "Bring it on if you dare"

She draped the special bandage around her knuckles that she always used. Soon she was charging at the punch bag with all her strength. One right punch followed by a left one and ending it with a high kick; she was really sweating everything off; she hit the bag harder every time. In no time she felt all her muscles ache. But she kept at it.

"Well, take it easy Ace or you won't have any left to hit me"

Ace turned around and grinned, strands of wet hair over her face, she walked up to him and their eyes met.

"Come on Danvers"

Caleb put down his sports bag and draped similar bandages over his knuckles; she waited for him in a fighting position. She made the first move but was blocked by him. Soon people were watching them; they were giving a pretty hot show. Caleb was a bit careful to send any strong punches until Ace noticed this and punched him in the stomach. She snickered and that made Caleb wake up.

Ace was quick and agile, swerving every one of his hits until finally he lay flat on his back and she had her foot on his stomach singing victory.

"I kicked your ass"

"That was pure luck" grinned Caleb as he got up and both of them grabbed their things. Each went to take a shower and they met at the gym's entrance. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt that had Hollister written across it, pair of blue all stars and her hair in a pony tail.

Caleb noticed how nicely toned her muscles in her legs were and how long and elegant they were. He shook his head. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a dark green t-shirt and he was also wearing a pair of green all stars.

"Hey, you've got the same shoes as I have" said Ace "Copy Cat!"

Caleb let out a small laugh, "How about breakfast?"

"Sure" said Ace as she got into her car and put her bag at the back. Caleb drove to a small café. They sat down and ordered bagels and fruit juice.

"I have to admit you're really good"

"I've hurt your pride by the look" smiled Ace

"Nah, I'm more into swimming but I've always liked kickboxing"

"You are on the swim team or what?"

"Yeah, all of us are on the team really. Pogue's the man at swimming though"

"Really, yeah I suppose that was obvious, he's got the look" grinned Ace

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself"

Caleb looked at her with a confused look, she just shrugged.

Their food was brought and they ate greedily. But after a while, Ace was feeling a bit dizzy. She felt the burning sensation again and saw her tattoo glow.

"Are you ok?" asked Caleb as he saw her eyes widened. She shook her head and showed him her wrist. The cross was glowing and the letter R.

"You don't think this tattoo acts as a type of warning do you?"

"I don't think so, although I have no clue why the page was blank in the book, but I say we should go and check on Reid, just to be sure" she nodded and Caleb paid for the bill and they drove to the dorms where Reid was hopefully still fast asleep. They got to his room, Caleb knocked on the door. No answer, he hesitated and opened the door. Just as they stepped in, Reid woke up with his eyes wide open and sweating. He saw them.

"Shit Caleb, I just saw Chase Collins"

Ace looked down at her tattoo, it was still glowing. Reid got up and Caleb started to question him.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know, he was coming straight at me, whispering some words and then I felt something pierce me, everything went black and I woke up and you two were here. By that way what are you doing here?"

"The letter R on Ace's tattoo started to glow, and we kind of thought you were in some sort of trouble"

'You know what I think, I think Chase is back and he is trying to get into your dreams. Remember that the book of symbols that the letters on the tattoo were different in every person, maybe they act as a type of warning. I don't really know"

Caleb sat on the bed; he had to find the page of that book where it explained more about the symbol on her wrist.

"Well you know what I think, if Chase is back you're stronger than him now and Pogue will be ascending soon, so I don't think there is too much to worry about"

"I don't know about that Reid, I think Chase is using more complex magic than just his powers. I think he is trying to get into your thoughts or dreams or something like that. You know more damage can be done that way than just coming up to you and trying to kill you"

"We have got to find that page of the book where it explains this" said Caleb, Ace just nodded and his cell phone rang.

"Go Caleb, I'll get my things from your car later, I need to do some stuff in my room. See both of you later, and Reid tell us if you have any more dreams like this"

She kissed Reid and Caleb good bye on the cheek and left.

She had a bad feeling about all of this, and something told her that she was going to be responsible for something bad. She tried to shake the feeling off and went into her room, her roommate was still asleep.

"Damn Sheila, you sleep too much" muttered Ace as she grabbed her laptop and left the room. She rather work outside in the fresh air. She sat on one of the picnic tables and started to search for the symbol on her wrist. She used all types of description but she didn't succeed. There was nothing on the net about it. She sighed in frustration, as she turned her gaze to the other tables she could see all the pretty girls from Spencer Academy, all dressed up with a lot of makeup. She hated these types of girls, so fake and empty headed. It remembered her of her family. She tried to focus on her search but she finally gave up.

"Damn it, what the hell does this stand for? Someone please help me!" whined Ace as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She turned round and there was Tyler.

"Hey Ace, feeling stressed?"

"Yeah, it's just that I don't know what the fuck this symbol means and I have a really bad feeling about this"

He nodded and took a look at her tattoo, he shrugged.

"I have no clue, but you know what bothers me is the missing page on the book of symbols where an explanation would have been found for all of this. It's like if it had wiped itself, it doesn't want to beexplained, if you know what I mean"

She tried to process everything he had just said "I think I know what you mean in a way, but you really chose the hard way to explain it" laughed Ace

"So, Ace tell me about you. I know you have some type of power, you seem to be a tough girl but that's really about it. How about share some of your life with me as I can't just touch you and know everything about you" Ace smiled ate him; he was the first person to ever ask her something like that.

"Well, in that case I'll tell you a bit about me"

Tyler grinned and listened, she began "My real name is Alex Kent, I am seventeen years old and I will be turning eighteen on the 11th of May" she was interrupted by Tyler saying "That is soon, isn't that like three weeks from now?" she nodded and continued "My family, well is a bit special. My mom is crazy; she thinks she is god's gift to earth. Rich and beautiful, my sister is just like her. My brother is an absolute prick, he is adored by girls, he is kind of the Aaron type, but worse. So pretty much I hate my family and I have always been the odd one out. Not that I really cared, I did my own thing, so that's why my mom sent me here. She thought it was about time I got socially informed"

"So what about your dad, I mean you mentioned everyone except him"

Ace looked up at the sky and thought back about her dad, "he was the most amazing person on earth. He knew a bit about everything, I have never ever met anyone like him. I could talk to him for hours about just anything. He understood me and was the only person who never let me down. But, someone once told me angels fall first. He died of a heart attack when I was sixteen. That's really the main reason I was sent to this school" concluded Ace with tears in her eyes as she thought of her dad. The one person she would give her life to see him again, and many times since he died she had thought about it.

Tyler looked at her sympathetically "I'm really sorry", she nodded her head.

"I miss him so much you know, I miss his advice, I miss his words, I miss every single bit of him" murmured Ace

"I don't know if this is of any use, but you have a friend in me and I promise I won't let you down no matter what"

"Tyler I don't believe in promises, my dad promised me he would never leave me and he did"

Tyler nodded his head and could see a lot of pain in her eyes, he felt helpless like he had never before. There was a lot more to her than what he had thought, that's probably the reason why she had such a tough attitude.

"Tyler, thank you for being my friend" said Ace as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She grabbed her things and left. Tyler just looked at her walk away, he got up and left.

Ace walked as far from the school grounds as possible until she started to cry. She dropped her things next to her and sat on the edge of the road weeping.

"Daddy, why did you leave me? I need you here with me, only you could have helped me figure all this shit out" murmured Ace as she cried. She hid her face in her arms. Tears fell down her cheeks, she looked so vulnerable. She hated to cry, she hated feeling weak, and she wiped the tears away. She lifted her head and looked at the clear summer sky. Her eyes were red and puffy; she closed her eyes and tried to control herself.

Just then a silver GT mustang drove by, she was too absorbed in her thoughts she didn't see it stop and a young man come out of it. She had her eyes firmly closed when she felt a shadow overcast her; she opened her eyes only to find Caleb's eyes looking down at her in concern.

'Ace" he whispered "what's wrong?"

She sighed and got up; she grabbed her things and started to walk away. Caleb just stood there and he followed her.

"Ace, wait up, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

She shook her head she turned round, "Come on, your eyes are all red and puffy"

She sighed and finally said "I'm ok Caleb, well I'll be ok"

"What happened?" asked Caleb as he handed her a tissue.

"Thanks" she murmured.

"Come on, I'll take you home and you can talk to me you know" as he opened the car door to let her in. She stopped and looked at him and said "I don't know where home is Caleb"

He looked at her in disbelief and ended up hugging her while she wept quietly.

**A/N: Well guys I hope you liked it, I thought I should introduce my character a bit more to you. Give her some more depth and I have kind of based her on what I'm going through right now…and yeah my b-day in on the eleventh of may…so don't hesitate and press the submit button and REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the movie The Covenant or anything you recognize in it!**

**A/N: Well guys, I am really happy with al the positive reviews I have been receiving, it really makes me want to keep writing. You know the drill….Read and Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 5**

Sarah had been waiting for Caleb for twenty minutes or so. He was never late, she had tried calling him a couple of times but his cell phone was off. She sighed as she sat on the stairs of one of the buildings that led to the dorms. She tried one more time calling him, but nothing.

She was about to head inside when his car drove up, but he wasn't alone. As she watched she saw Ace come out, her eyes were a bit red like if she had been crying. She walked past Sarah and gave her a little smile and disappeared into the building.

Sarah walked up to Caleb "What was all that about?" questioned Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm really sorry I'm late, I was on my way to pick you up when I saw Ace on the edge of the road crying. I couldn't leave her there, so I picked her up and brought her here"

"Why didn't you phone me up or answer my calls?"

"Kind of caught up in the situation you know" said Caleb hotly.

"Fine, next time give me a call so I don't have to sit and wait for you stupidly" said Sarah as she waited for Caleb to open the door. He looked at her and blurted out "The world doesn't orbit around you Sarah, sometimes things happen you know"

She gaped at him and finally said "I never said such thing, I just asked for a simple phone call you know. Maybe something could have happened to you"

"Whatever Sarah, I'm off" said Caleb as he walked to his car.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to go into town?"

"Maybe next time, I'm not in a mood" as he got into his car and drove off, Sarah was left looking stunned.

"Damn you Caleb" muttered Sarah as she stopped back into the dorms.

She knocked on the door. Ace walked lazily to open the door only to meet a really pissed of Sarah.

"Are you trying to take Caleb away from me?"

Ace stared at Sarah in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, first of all he leaves me waiting for him while he is tying to comfort you for whatever reason. Second you get out of his car and third of all he just cancels our day out and we argue, and you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you are the cause of all this. Just because you are beautiful and somehow seem to have a connection with the Ipswich sons you think you can take Caleb away from me, and you know what I have seen the way you look at Pogue, I also know you had breakfast with him some time ago because I was jogging and I saw you. Also, you seem to get along really well with Reid. Why the hell not try and hook up with all four, you little slut" said Sarah.

Ace looked at the blonde girl in front of her, and slapped her. Sarah was taken by surprise as she looked at Ace with her eyes wide opened.

"You have no clue what you are talking about, might as well start getting your facts right before you open that big mouth of yours. By the way Sarah I'm not trying to get laid with anyone, I just want to have friends, and I thought you were one of them. I was wrong" as she slammed her door right in front of Sarah's face.

Sarah just stood there, Ace had just slapped her. What the hell did she mean with getting her facts straight?

She walked away in a huff. That little bitch was not getting away with that thought Sarah as she walked back to her room.

Ace sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She was tired of being blamed for things she had nothing to do with. She didn't want to take anyone away. "Screw this" said Ace when she felt the burning sensation again start on her wrist and work its way up to all her body. She clutched her wrist in agony.

Images flew into her mine, Caleb was riving up to his house, Reid and Tyler were in town feeding their faces and Pogue was sitting in front of his computer with Kate next to him. She saw herself, she was holding a silver object high in the air and Reid was in front of her, with a look of confusion and fear in his eyes; and then she was something she would have never dreamed of. She stabbed Reid in the chest.

The burning sensation stopped and Ace opened her eyes, she had seen the future.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill Reid"

She got out of her bed and ran, she left the dorms and ran. She had to get to the Danver mansion. She ran for a couple of miles, she wasn't in the least bit tired, always used to heavy exercise Ace kept running until she reached the mansion.

She knocked on the door; Mrs. Danver received the girl, all red and sweaty.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to….going to kill Reid" said Ace in between breaths.

Mrs. Danver ushered the girl into the house and gave her something to drink to help her calm down.

"Caleb" yelled Mrs. Danver

Caleb walked into the kitchen only to find Ace sitting on a stool looking worried and tired.

"Ace, now tell us what happened?"

Caleb sat on the stool next to her and listened.

She told them what she had seen and finally ended up with "I'm going to stab Reid to death"

Caleb listened and finally said 'You can't kill him by stabbing, we just don't die like that"

His mom nodded her head and a slight relief washed over her face.

"So why the hell did I see that?"

"I don't know Ace, but this is starting to worry me"

She nodded her head slightly and immediately she felt dizzy, and this time instead of the burning sensation she was in another place. She was starring at a barn, it was in flames and she could see people screaming for help. She watched in horror. The people that watched the event were dressed old style.

"Ace, wake up, come on" said Caleb as he held a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol under her nose. She had just passed away and had hit the floor hard.

Finally after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes.

"Take it easy darling" said Mrs. Danver

Caleb helped Ace get up and helped her sit on a chair, she felt like crap.

"I saw the barn in flames" she muttered "it's like if I had gone back in time to watch it happen, it was horrible"

Caleb nodded and helped her sit straight. She closed her eyes, her head was killing her. It was throbbing in pain and she felt drained out.

'Caleb, I say you take her to one of the guest rooms, she looks terrible" he nodded and picked her up and took up her up the stairs into one of the many rooms in the mansion. He laid her on the bed, she had fallen asleep. He left her to rest and closed the door slightly.

"Mom, this is getting bad. It's hurting her"

"I know sweetie, and I don't know what to do to help her"

Caleb went into the library and took out the book of symbols again, to his surprise the page that was once black was now full of drawings and symbols and information.

"Mom, look at this" and he read

"But the symbol stands as a warning for those who have their letter printed in bare skin. The power to foresee the future will wear the carrier physically and spiritually if the source of the power is not destroyed. The ability to foresee the past, present and future is too great for one soul. Destruction of the carrier or destruction of the power is what lies to choice"

Caleb tried to process all of this but couldn't, he slammed the book shut in fury.

"I'm not going to lose her mom, I don't care if Chase Collins is back and she will help me destroy him by seeing his next moves, I don't care about him I care about her" yelled Caleb in frustration.

His mom nodded and said "the book says you must destroy the source of the power to save the carrier, open it up and read Caleb"

He opened the book and continued, he sped read until he found what he wanted "to find the source you must look beyond the physical aspects, you must look inside of the being the carrier has set its life upon. Destiny of others may lie in one, but all together are what make the one"

Caleb read and read these lines, "I don't get it"

He handed the book to his mom and she read it a couple of times. "I think what it is trying to say is that she can predict and see what will happen to people, their past and their present, but what it really means that the four letters on her wrist are like the source of where her abilities come from. Maybe I'm wrong, but all together make the one, so all four of you are what give her the power. She said she had stopped doing this a long time ago, maybe because she was so far away from the source which would be you guys"

"But when she was a kid, she could do it and pretty often"

"Well I suppose that when you are born, the power must reveal itself in small portions but she didn't have the tattoo before. That means she got it when she was very close to the source that it really made an effect on her"

"Yeah I think I understand, but how the hell are we supposed to destroy it?"

"It says to look beyond the physical aspects of the one she has set her life upon"

Caleb looked damn confused by now, but his mother continued "somehow, maybe unconsciously she has bonded with someone in a level higher than physical"

"Wait, this sounds a bit like she has decided to give her life to save someone, you mean like she has fallen in love with someone?"

"I don't know Caleb, maybe her destiny has marked someone, now all you have to do is find that someone"

"But you say unconsciously, that means she has no clue about this someone"

"Exactly"

"God that is going to be so hard" murmured Caleb as Ace walked into the room and sat down on the leather sofa, she looked tired.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that I have to find my true soul mate or I'm going to die" murmured Ace as she let her head rest on the back of the sofa.

Mrs. Danver just gave her a pat and said "Why don't you stay here, we don't know how much this is affecting you, and you look very weak"

Ace looked up at her and didn't say anything "You'll stay, and that's that. I'll have someone bring you some clothes from your room" as the lady left.

"How the hell am I going to find my soul mate?" asked Ace softly

Caleb just shook his head and her head fell on his chest, he didn't even try to move. To his surprise he felt his fingers move to her hair to wipe away the strands of hair off her face. She lay there, and closed her eyes.

"Ace, just rest; I'll always be here for you" she remembered those words from one man, her father. Tears started to fall, her heart was ice cold but she was burning.

"Ace you're extremely hot, are you ok?" he lifted her head up and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I didn't tell you before, that day you found me crying I was crying because of my father. He died nearly two years ago, my heart died with him Caleb. I miss him so much and you know what I wouldn't mind dying, that means I would help you win against Chase because it won't be long until he comes back, I can feel him; and I will help you guys and then I will be able to be with my father again"

Caleb couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was giving up.

"Don't you dare give up on me Ace" hissed Caleb

"I don't have anyone in this world; my family doesn't care about me. Kate and Sarah think I'm stealing her boyfriends, and you guys have other things to worry about. I'm not worth it Caleb, don't you see? Since the day I arrived here all I have done is mess up your life. Don't bother Caleb" said Ace as she got up. She was crying softly.

"Turn around Ace and look at me" for no reason she did as he told. She met his gaze, full of power and strength.

"Don't ever say that again, there are people that care about you, and I am one of them. It seems to me I have known you forever, I haven't been so peaceful and relaxed before in my life. You are worth more than so many other people put together, you Alex Kent are worth every tear, every drop of sweat and every thought in my mind; and don't you dare give up on me and walk away from me because honestly I don't know what the fuck I would do without you" said Caleb as he took her hand.

Ace looked at the man in front of her and said softly "You remind me of my father, you have grown into a real man Caleb, and I feel like I have known you forever maybe I have in another life. I don't know" she smiled and continued "No wonder Sarah doesn't want to lose you to anyone"

Caleb looked at her, he wiped away her tears and hugged her, and to her surprise she felt herself melt to his touch.

"Promise me you will fight Ace, promise me"

She hesitated and somehow the words juts came out naturally "I promise you".

**A/N: Well you guys here is the other chapter, I really hoped you like it because I was on the edge of crying after this. Don't forget to review….and about why the book of symbols was blank on the first occasion I will explain it to you in any of the next chapters that have yet to come! Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything you recognize in this story!**

**A/N: Well here is another chapter, you guys have to review! I really have no clue whether you like the story or not…I am enjoying writing it…so you know the drill read enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6 **

Ace could have stayed in his arms forever, but she pulled away. She gently touched his cheek and said "Thank you for believing in me, thank you for being with me"

"That's what friends are for" as he took her hand and kissed it, she smiled and went up to the room where she took a shower. She felt the soothing of the hot water all over her body.

"Where the hell am I going to find a guy and simply fall in love?" she got out of the shower and to her surprises all her clothes and belongings were there. She put on a dark green polo shirt, worn out jeans and blue all stars. She dried her hair and let it lose. She went downstairs feeling a little better and found Caleb feeding his face.

"Feel better?" she nodded "I thought, if you want to of course, to come with me to the old manor house and take a look at the old books and see if we find anything useful"

"Sure", they left the house and drove to the old house. During the ride Ace was unusually quiet, until she finally said "I have never fallen in love, I mean I don't just quite believe it, I've had my fare share of guys and crushes but that's about it"

"You know, now that you mention that, I don't know if I love Sarah. I mean I like spending time with her but I don't love her. I don't know what to do Ace, I don't want to hurt her" said Caleb

"How do you know you don't love her?"

"I don't, it's just that I care for her, but recently my feelings toward her have changed a bit. I don't miss spending time with her, I know it sounds terrible but that's the truth"

"It's ok, you'll find out soon"

"So going back to my issue, what if I give Reid or Tyler a try? You know just see if I fall for any of them and I break this curse thing"

Caleb stopped the car and turned to her with a horrified look on his face "You have got to be kidding, no way Ace, I won't let you do that"

"Geeze Caleb, then where the hell am I going to find the right guy? Come on they would be perfect, Reid is hot and well Tyler is so sweet"

"No, and that's my last word" said Caleb with a serious face, Ace just looked at him and widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Caleb, I don't belong to you, you know that don't you?"

This took Caleb by surprise, "I don't belong to you" resounded in his mind a couple of times. He started up the car again and drove silently, until they got to the old house.

The place was old, shattered windows, burnt wood and it just had a really creepy feeling.

He lead the way until they entered the place, they went down to the basement where candles lit the place up magically.

"Wow" murmured Ace as she looked around. It was full of ancient books and on the floor was the Ipswich symbol; it looked a bit like the Jewish start but not quite. Caleb's eyed went jet black and two books flew into his hand, he handed one to her.

"Pretty hot stuff" said Ace trying to cheer him up a little. He had been very quiet ever since she had the not belonging to him.

He just nodded at her comment and sat down on the floor, they started reading. Hours went by; they read through loads of books and found nothing. Eventually Ace closed a book and said "My eyes hurt"

She stretched on the floor; she did not close her eyes as she knew if she did s he would see the buildings past something she didn't want to see.

"There is nothing about you or anything to do with you" murmured Caleb as he ran his finger through his hair and let out a sigh.

Ace got up and laid her hand on his shoulder "Don't fret Danvers, we'll figure it out"

He nodded and sat quietly thinking, she didn't belong to her. Why the hell then didn't he want her to go out with Tyler or Reid? They were his friends, even if Reid could be a real pain he would treat her right, or he would make sure he did.

"That's it Caleb, I've had enough. What the hell is bugging you right now? You have been quiet ever since our talk in the car?"

"I'm just thinking, would you mind?"

"Fine, whatever" muttered Ace as she got up and started to climb up the stair.

"Wait, don't go" she turned back and their eyes met. Then she saw his eyes go black and she was pulled to him by an unknown force. He was now standing as she shot to him. He caught her by the waist.

Her eyes widened, "Something is happening to me Ace, I don't know what it is but I plan to figure it out"

She looked up at him and asked "What's wrong? Can I help you out?" as she moved her hand to touch him, he shook his head and let her go.

"Caleb" said Ace quietly, he looked at her and watched her lips twitch; her perfect features her powerful black eyes who were looking weak and tired.

"You are a great guy, and if all this is about Sarah you will work things out"

He gave her a small smiles as he watched he climb up the stairs, always thinking about others except for herself. He shook his head and followed her.

As they drove back to the mansion, Sarah's car was there.

"Shit" muttered Caleb

"You know what, you go in, I'll take a walk it will make her even madder if she sees me arrive with you"

He nodded and she went toward the gardens.

He opened the door and walked into one of the living rooms, he heard voiced and there he saw Sarah and him mom.

"Hey baby" said Sarah as she walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

His mom excused herself and left them alone.

"So, are you ok? You haven't called me since the other day and I wanted to see if everything was ok"

"Sarah sit down" as he sat down next to her

"What is it Caleb?" asked Sarah this time more concerned.

"Look, when I met you things were different. I never made a connection with a girl as far as I did with you, you showed me a lot of things that I never experienced, and I am grateful for it. But Sarah, I realized one thing, I care for you a lot, and I want to keep you as my friend, someone I can talk to. But what I feel for you isn't love, well it is in a way but it's more lust than just love. I love you as my friend not as my lover"

Sarah stared at the man in front of her; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You are breaking up with me?"

"Well technically we never made it official, but yes I am"

"I don't believe you Caleb, I gave everything into this"

"Did you really Sarah? Because honestly I don't think so, but look I don't want this to draw us apart"

"It's about her isn't it?"

"What?"

"Ace, it's about her right"

"No it's not, well I don't think it is, it's about me Sarah"

"Look I'll let you think this over, but you are making a really big mistake here, but if this is what you want I'll accept it" Sarah sighed, it wasn't in her nature to be a bitch, although it hurt her to lose Caleb.

"That's what I want Sarah"

"It's ok Caleb, it wouldn't be me to act like a bitch, I tried but didn't quite succeed" Caleb let out a chuckle "That's the principal reason I like you so much and hopefully we will keep on being friends"

Sarah gave him a smile and finally said "I can't compete with her, can't I?"

Caleb looked at her a bit confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Ace, oh please don't do the act with me, I can see it, everyone can, even your mom"

"See what?" asked Caleb even more confused.

"You're in love with her! For God's sake you are really thick"

"No…I…can't be" muttered Caleb as he looked outside the window and se Ace fooling around with the dogs and laughing.

"I have to admit she's a great girl I just didn't want to see it, I really hope you wake up Caleb or you just might lose her" said Sarah as she got up and kisses Caleb one more time, she left the room and waved good bye to his mom. She got into her car and thought about what had just happened.

"It wasn't meant to be" said Sarah out loud as she turned the ignition and drove away from the mansion.

When Ace saw her drive away she ran into the house, her white cheeks were flustered and looked at reddish, she looked adorable.

"Hey, is everything ok? I saw Sarah drive away"

"Yeah Ace, everything is more than fine" said Caleb a bit spaced out as he watched the girl in front of him, he had been blind.

"Are you sure? You look funny Caleb" said Ace as she eyed him closer and then shrugged and walked to the kitchen to eat something.

"I am more than just fine, I think" said Caleb as he tried to process his shat with Sarah. His reaction to her Reid and Tyler comment had been pure jealousy, deep in him; unconsciously he had wanted her to say that he was the right one.

He let out a loud cry, and in came his mom.

"Do you see it now?" asked Mrs. Danvers

He nodded his head and finally asked "But how the hell am I going to show it to her? What if she doesn't see me the same way? She sees me as her friend mom, someone she can trust"

"It said look beyond the physical aspects, you must look inside the being the carrier has set her life upon"

"Look deeper son"

He just nodded, Ace was a tough girl, the real truth was that the thought to be able to save herself with love was impossible was because she didn't believe in it.

**A/N: Well I really hope you liked this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it! Come on… I know you want to press the purple submit button, it won't take long…I dare you to do it! Come on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the Covenant!**

**A/N: Well here is the other chapter and I would like to dedicate this chapter to a new reader…Superdani152003 because it is her/he birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY and I hope you like it, you guys know the drill, read and enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 7**

Ace sat on a stool eating a sandwich she had just helped herself too. Surprisingly she felt very at home in Caleb's house.

"Hey Mrs. Danvers"

"Hello Ace, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, being outside in the garden with the dogs was great, it pumped me up a bit"

She nodded and continued "So Ace, have you thought about the whole issue?"

Ace sighed and looked down at the floor "I really have no clue where to start looking for the right guy"

"I think you should begin to those closest to you" she smiled and walked away leaving Ace confused.

"What the hell did she mean by that? Maybe I should give Reid a chance, he is close to me I suppose" she said loudly as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Caleb was still sitting on the living room when he grabbed his cell phone and walked up to his room, he dialed Pogue's number.

"I'm in love with her" blurted out Caleb

"Hey, slow down man"

"I just realized, well Sarah was the one that punched me on the face with it"

"Sarah? Shit, no kidding"

"Yeah, we ended it there and she took it really well, she was the one that made me realize how blind I have been. Pogue I love that girl" said Caleb as Ace was about to knock on his door. She sighed and turned back, he really did love Sarah she thought. She found her way back to her room where put on her earphones and listened to heavy rock, Rammstein a German rock band.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the music, she didn't want to drift off to the past or anything similar. Without realizing she fell asleep with her earphones on.

Caleb hesitated as he knocked on the door of her room, he knocked various times and no one answered. Hundreds of thoughts came to his head, and he opened the door in a jolt only to find her fast asleep. He smiled and walked to the bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he whispered as he took of her earphones and turned of the iPOD.

He leaned forward and brushed a couple of strands off her forehead and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Ace" he whispered and closed the door.

Early the next morning, Ace woke up for her Sunday jog; she sat upright in her bed and realized she had fallen asleep. She searched for her iPOD, and found it on the bedside table.

"That's weird" she said out loud and got out of bed and put on her jogging pants and tight sports polo, she left the house and ran a couple of miles. During her run she remembered a dream, oddly enough she thought she dreamt with Caleb, he had come into her room and kissed her good night.

"You are so loosing it Ace" she muttered to herself.

She arrived at the house and walked straight into the kitchen for a drink of water when she found Pogue and Caleb in deep discussion.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ace, early bird aren't you?" said Pogue

"You went running? Isn't that a bit tiring for you right now?"

"Oh come of it Caleb, the girl has got to keep fit"

Pogue let out a laugh and said "We are going for breakfast into town, want to come with us?"

"Yeah sure, let me take a shower and change and I'll be with in a second"

"Oh that means we will have to wait for the next hour" said Caleb with a grin

"Shut up Danvers or I'll kick you ass"

Pogue cracked up and Caleb put on a hurt look at she disappeared.

"So Caleb, how the hell are you going to make her look at you as a lover?"

"I honestly don't know, I don't want to do anything drastic but I just want to go and hug her and feel her in my arms" murmured Caleb

Pogue gave him a sympathetic look and said "You were so blind you know, imagine if you had realized too late?"

"Don't mention it"

Ace was feeling a lot better after her jog, she took a nice shower and put on a pair of jeans that were ripped in the knees, a dark red halter top and red flip flops, she had forgot that she had her toe nails done al French style. She laughed; he dried her hair and applied a bit of makeup. She hardly did that, but well now that she was to find s guy she had to look a bit presentable. She put on eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss and she went downstairs where the guys were waiting.

Caleb took a look at her, she look gorgeous, he hadn't seen her wear a drop of makeup before, with eyeliner her eyes looked so deep and he felt he could see through her.

"Come on Ace" said Caleb as the three of them got into his car, he drove into town where they had breakfast as place called "Haley's Coffee Shop"

"So Ace, what's all this about you have to find your true soul mate?"

Ace sighed and Reid walked in.

"Hey Ace" smiled Reid as he sat beside her.

"Hey Reid, what are you doing here?"

"Well saw you guys and thought I should come by and say hello and well I am starving"

"That's no new" muttered Caleb as he saw Ace looking at Reid and smiling. Reid was extremely happy to have caught her attention. Soon they were both laughing and talking nonsense.

"Well I am heading home" announced Caleb a bit annoyed.

"Me too, I got to meet up with Kate"

"Coming Ace?"

"Uh I don't think so Caleb, I think I'll stay with Reid. He said he was going to give me the official Ipswich tour"

Reid was all smiles as he gave Caleb a wink, by now Caleb was looking pissed.

"Suit yourself" he said and walked off.

"What is his problem?" asked Reid as he watched Caleb walk away, he turned back to Ace and escorted her to his car which was silver Lexus.

"So Ace, I was thinking the other day about the time you and Caleb walked into my room worried because something might have happened to me. I thought that was really nice of you"

Ace burst out laughing, "Hey I was just saying thank you for watching my back and you burst out laughing"

"No…it's just that…oh god…a bird just pooped on your head" said Ace as she tried to stop laughing.

Reid looked shock as he touched his head and felt the squishy substance and said "Shit"

He stooped the car and got out; Ace got out too and helped him clean off the poop.

"Man was that lucky" said Reid sarcastically.

Ace kept on laughing, "you should have seen the look on you face when I told you, oh god I am never going to forget this moment:

Even Reid started laughing by now, "there is a lake near here, come lets walk and I can wash my hair"

"Sure, let me grab my stuff"

Reid parked the car on the edge of the road and both started walking into the bushes. The while was Ace laughing and punching Reid.

"There it is" said Reid as he pointed behind a tree.

"Wow, it is beautiful, so isolated and untouched"

Reid nodded "I like to come here and think"

Ace looked at him in surprise she hadn't thought Reid as the type to come to such a beautiful place and sit on his own with his thoughts.

Maybe Reid was someone worthwhile to get to know, she smiled to herself and followed Reid.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I will be updating soon…happy birthday superdani152003**

**Hoped you like this chapter! bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the Covenant!**

**A/N: Thank you guys once again for all the reviews…well here is chapter 8; you know the drill…read and enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 8**

"This place is so peaceful" murmured Ace as she sat on a rock watching Reid try and wash his hair unsuccessfully instead he was getting all wet.

"Darn this"

Ace looked up into the Sky, why did all this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she be just a regular girl with a regular life and a boyfriend that loved and cared for her? He closed her eyes, big mistake; her mind was transported to last night. Caleb was taking off her earphones and then kissed her goodnight. It hadn't been a dream, it had actually happened.

"What the hell?" murmured Ace, it had really happened, he had kissed her goodnight. She got up and started walking back to the road.

"Hey, wait up" yelled Reid as he ran behind her, she didn't turn back she was too shocked by what she had just seen.

"Ace, where are you going?"

Without hesitating Ace said the one word she had never felt before in her life "Home"

She finally go onto the road and started walking leaving a confused Rid behind.

"Ace, I'll take wherever you want to" she turned around and said "Danver Mansion"

Reid nodded and in no time she getting out of the car and running into the house. She didn't know why she had reacted that way but she wanted to talk to Caleb, she wasn't sure why just yet.

"Caleb" yelled Ace

"Over here" as his head poked out from behind a door, she walked into the library where he was sitting on the couch looking at pictures.

"Caleb, I just wanted…" but was interrupted by him saying "Look at this picture of the four of us when we were eight years old"

She sighed and took a look at the picture; everyone was smiling except for Caleb who wore a serious look on his child face.

"Your were really cute"

"Hey… why in past tense? What happened to the present?" Ace let out a giggle, and looked at Caleb and said with a tinge of mischief in her eyes "I said you were cute, because now you are gorgeous"

This took Caleb by surprise but gained composure by grinning at her. She gave him a smile and sat down no the carpet where she looked at the rest of the pictures.

"Wow, look at Tyler in the picture, he looks so serious"

"I know, he was a real handful when he was a kid, I mean always poking around fooling around"

"He has changed quite a bit then"

"Yeah he has, well I think we all have"

"I don't know, you still seem to be the serious one even when you were a kid"

Caleb shrugged and continued "So was there something you were going to tell me when you walked in yelling my name?"

Ace hesitated and looked deep into his eyes, "you wire in my room last night weren't you?"

"What?" asked Caleb a bit shocked, she had been fast asleep he was sure about that.

"I saw it q while ago when I was with Reid"

"Oh when you were with Reid, how did that go by the way? You seemed happy with him" asked Caleb a bit annoyed.

Ace looked at him in surprise, "You know Caleb, I don't know what you have against Reid, and I honestly don't know why you are acting like this. This happened at breakfast, you keep using this little tone I don't like at all" said Ace a bit hurt. Her look softened Caleb to no end, "I'm sorry Ace, and it's just that I care a lot for you. I have known Reid for a very long time and he has always liked to play around with girls, I don't want him to do that with you"

Ace gave him a sympathetic look and did something that Caleb would have never expected, she curled up beside him and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her as she lay her head on his chest.

"Thank you so much for worrying about me, don't worry I can take care of myself"

Caleb nodded and unconsciously he started to stroke her hair as he said "I know, it's just that…well never mind"

She looked up to him, their eyes locked up in a deep gaze, she saw for a moment desire in his eyes and at the same time hopelessness.

"Caleb, be honest with me is there something bothering you?"

He stared at the girl wrapped in his arms, why couldn't he just spill his heart to her right now? He knew better, and that wasn't Caleb Danvers. He was the cautious one, the one to think before taking actions.

He shook his head, "No, I'm just a bit tired"

"Are you sure, I'm not intruding your thoughts or anything but there is something bothering you I can feel it"

Shit, he thought to himself, how could he have forgotten that she could read his mind?

What if she had read his mind and knew he was in love with her. No that couldn't have happened, knowing her she would have talked to him.

"Uh, you haven't been wandering into my thoughts lately have you?"

She shook her head "No I would never do such thing, only if you ask me to I will. I respect people's privacy you know"

He gave her a small smile, she was just so natural, and there was not a single drop of fakeness in her. Everything about her was real, her beauty was real and she was just overwhelming.

"Caleb, you keep spacing out"

"Uh sorry" muttered Caleb feeling a bit embarrassed as Ace giggled.

"So, I better go check on my school things for tomorrow. Night Caleb" as she got up and kissed him on the cheek. As she turned round he sighed and wanted to grab her and kiss her but he didn't.

She walked up the stairs and started to take off her clothes, this last week at the Danvers' mansion had been great. She hadn't been fainting or experiencing unpleasant dreams, her tattoo hadn't glowed ever since the Reid incident, maybe everything was going to be alright. She didn't quite believe that. She knew that peace came before a big storm, she shivered at the thought.

She took off her clothes and put on a t-shirt and a pair of silk pajama shorts and sat on her bed.

"Tomorrow I wake up early, great" muttered Ace as she got up and walked to the window that had a view to the back garden and to the woods.

It was dark and quiet, maybe too quiet for her taste. She looked around and thought she saw something move, she shook her head. She looked again, and she heard a faint rustling of leaves.

"Shit, there is something or someone there" she said a bit too loud, she felt a pair of eyed look up to where she was. Big mistake talking out loud she said to herself, the rustling stopped, she felt s shiver go up her spine. She stepped back from her window and walked to the door. As she was about to open the door she let out a scream that could be heard for miles and miles. There outside her window was a figure floating, it was smiling at her.

A/N: Well now that is a cliffhanger…I could punch myself for doing that to you… (Laughing evilly)…well guys keep tuned up for the next chapter…don't forget to review, I think they make the updates come sooner…big kiss to my readers! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything you recognize in this story!**

**A/N: Here is chapter nine, so sorry for leaving you hanging with excitement… if I had kept going to chapter would have never ended. Well you know the drill, read and enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 9**

Caleb heard Ace's scream. He shot out of the couch and ran as fast as his legs could take him to her room. His mom appeared from nowhere. As they opened the door, his eyes widened in shock.

"No" he murmured as he saw Chase Collins standing in the room.

"Well isn't that superhero Caleb Danvers" snickered Chase as he had his hands around Ace's waist; she looked faint and extremely pale. He eyes were half opened, it seemed that he was draining her energy from her and weakening by the minute.

"Hello Chase, nice to see you" said Caleb sarcastically as his eyes never left Ace.

"Keeping your eyes on the girl, last time I was here is was Sarah but now I see you have chosen a brunette. Oh Caleb you are just so predictable, women are your weakness" said Chase in a mocking tone.

"Why did you come back?"

"Well let me see, oh yes I want more power and to regain my strength" Caleb looked at him closer and he seemed older, the power was draining his body.

Caleb shook his head, Chase will never understand that the power doesn't weaken it's the body that does.

"Chase more power won't bring back your youth, the power stays intact, it's only your body that grows old"

"Shut up Danvers" said Chase as Ace fell to the floor "don't you dare make a move or I'll kill her instantly"

Caleb didn't move, he didn't want anything to happen to her. In front of his eyes he saw how Ace fell and Caleb absorbed all her energy.

"What are you doing?"

"Damn Caleb you are thick, I am taking away all her energy. I have been seeing her in my dreams. It was just two days ago I realized what she was, a fountain of power"

"You are killing her Chase stop it" said Mrs. Danvers

"So that's mommy, how nice" mimicked Chase as he kept absorbing more of Ace's power.

"She is amazing Caleb, how did you run into her? A part from being damn hot she has a lot of power but when I finish with her she will be so weak that she will die in no time"

Caleb's eyes widened he had to do something, his eyes went black and he sent and energy ball only for it to be deflected by Chase to hit him back.

"Don't bother to play Caleb, I'm getting stronger" as he laughed. Finally he pulled his hand away from Ace and felt more power run through his veins, but he also a felt his body weaken, he couldn't use the power.

"What the…" as Chase fell to his knees, he looked at Caleb was had his eyes turned black, he could see Caleb using as much power as he could. Chase tried to fought back, but Caleb seemed to be blocking his mind to prevent from concentrating and use his powers.

Chase issued enough force and got up, sending Caleb out of the room, Mrs. Danver shrieked.

"Get ace" muttered Caleb as he got up and stood face to face with Chase.

"Oh little Caleb had got quite strong" laughed Chase as he sent an energy ball aimed at Caleb, he dodged it.

As Mrs. Danver crept into the room leaving the two fighting each other, they were tearing her house apart; she reached Ace who was sprawled on the floor.

"Darling, wake up"

She fluttered her eyelids, but didn't open her Ace could feel her body leaving her. She felt so weak, so tired and lifeless.

"Caleb" murmured Ace

"He is fighting Chase, you are going to be fine" as she helped the girl sit up.

"No…you have to" murmured Ace straining every word "you have to tell Caleb to keep fighting Chase because…"

"Ace, shhh"

"No…I felt him, his body is weak for the power….in him"

"What are you trying to say?"

"The more Chase used his….powers…the more…his…body will weaken…until"

"Until what?"

"He will…" Ace's breathing was getting heavier by the minute.

"Die" concluded Ace and closed her eyes.

Mrs. Danvers' eyes widened and yelled, "Caleb, you are weakening him by the minute" and just like in the movies appeared Pogue, Reid and Tyler beside Caleb. They joined their powers and fought Chase all the way.

Just as Ace had said, Chase's body grew old in a matter of seconds, his face crumpled until he was on his knees fighting them back.

"No!" yelled Chase in agony as he saw his hands grow old.

The Sons of Ipswich kept attacking him nonstop until Chase fell to the floor, you could hear short breaths but nothing more.

The boys got closer to Chase, when Mrs. Danvers yelled "Caleb, hurry"

Immediately he ran to Ace's side, she was so pale. Her breathing was fast and short.

"No please Ace, don't leave me" whispered Caleb as he picked her up and hurried down the stairs, he was taking her to hospital.

Pogue followed leaving Reid and Tyler with Mrs. Danvers to watch over Chase in case something happened. Caleb put Ace in the front seat as Pogue was behind; he drove as fast as he could. They reached the hospital and he made a drastic entrance with a girl in his arms and yelling for a doctor.

In no time, nurses and doctors rushed to his arid in white lab coats putting her on a bed with an oxygen mask. IVs were inserted as Caleb just watched helplessly the girl he loved fighting for her life.

"What if I lose her? I never told her I love her Pogue, I just met her, no Pogue no she can't leave me" as Caleb sat on a chair and covered his face with his hands. Pogue just looked at his friend; he had never ever seen him like this.

"She is going to make it; she is the toughest girl I have ever seen"

One of the doctors came out and asked "Are you the young man that brought her in?"

Caleb nodded and got up, "How is she?"

The doctor sighed, "Well I am going to be honest with you, she in not well. We have managed to stabilize her for the moment but we can't figure out what is wrong with her. She seems to have been drained out of body fluids and other things"

Caleb nodded, "But is she going to be alright?"

"Look kid, I really don't know but I am going to tell you the truth, she is in bad shape I don't think she will make it through the night"

With these last words Caleb felt the world crash at his feet, he wanted to scream and cry. By now he could hardly keep a grip, Pogue reassured hi with his arm on his shoulder and asked "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded and they followed him.

"Please, one at a time and don't be long" they nodded.

"You go Caleb" he nodded and Pogue gave him a half hearted smile, he hated seeing his friend like this and hated to see Ace lying in that bed helpless. He was so angry at Chase Collins right now he wanted to go back to the mansion and kick his guts outs.

Caleb walked to Ace's side, she was hooked up to an oxygen tank and her eyes were firmly shut. He took her hand and sat down.

"Ace, I know you can hear me" as he hesitated and continued "You are the strongest girl I have ever met, don't give up, I need you here with me. I have so many things I want to tell you, but I want you to be wide awake with those sparkling black eyes of yours looking at me and smiling. Please Ace, wake up" by now Caleb couldn't hold it together, his voice was wavering and tears were welling in his eyes. He closed his eyes and pictured Ace smiling at him, tears trickled down his cheek. He wept silently into the sheets of her bed, always holding her hand.

"I should have told you how much I love you" said Caleb in between sobs "I can't lose you, please"

He took another look at her before the nurse told him he had to leave. She lay there fast asleep, "Ace I love you, I need you wake up please"

Outside were Sarah, Kate, and Pogue. Caleb walked out his eyes were all red, his friends saw this and came up to him.

"Caleb are you alright?" asked Sarah

Caleb looked at them and walked straight past them. Sarah tried to follow him, but was stopped by Pogue.

"Leave him Sarah, he has to think" she nodded and they sat in the waiting room.

Caleb got into his car and drove until he got to the old barn. He parked his car and looked around; he stepped into the barn and yelled his lungs out.

"Why? Why me? Why the fuck is it always me?" cried Caleb as he grabbed his hair in frustration.

He paced back and forward tearing the place down and kicking everything but never using his powers.

"How can I save her? How?"

He thought back to what he had read in the book of symbols, she had to find her true soul mate, but it didn't mention what would happen if her true soul mate found her.

Caleb closed his eyes and concentrated, "I love you" he repeated several times, until suddenly his mind went black and then he found himself facing Ace.

His eyes widened in shock, what the hell had he done?

"Ace" asked Caleb not quite sure of what was going on.

"Hey Caleb" said Ace

"What, what is going on?"

"Well you seem t o have entered my mind somehow"

"It worked, Ace please you have to get out of the state you are in"

Ace looked at Caleb sadly and then said "This way I will be with my father, the person I love the most and loves me, you will make your life with Sarah and the rest will too. Chase is gone; I think I have completed my mission, don't you?"

"No" yelled Caleb, calmly she walked towards Caleb, she took his hand and said "You will be fine Caleb, I'm sure of that"

"Don't you see it Ace, I can't live without you. I need you by side, I want you with me"

Caleb looked at Ace; he didn't know how to explain his feeling for her so he did a very un-Caleb thing. He kissed her.

**A/N: OHHH it is getting exciting! I really loved writing this chapter, I had to sop or it would have never ended. Well hope you like it and I welcome reviews…you are the ones who boost this story! Love ya! Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything you recognize in this story!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome review…you know the drill…read and enjoy and DON'T FOGERT TO REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 10**

This action took Ace by surprise. She could have expected many other things but not this. After a couple of seconds Caleb felt no reaction from her, but suddenly Ace clicked and found herself urging for more. They embraced in one passionate kiss and finally let go only to gasp for air.

Caleb took one look at Ace; her eyes were glittering in excitement. Her fingers traced his lips and she smiled.

"Caleb, I…" but she never finished her sentence. He was thrown back into the real world. There he stared at an abandoned barn, he touched his lips, and he had been daydreaming or what? He shook his head; it had felt so real, the sweetness of her lips, he could have been licking honey and he would have never known the difference.

Had it been real? He didn't know, but his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Caleb get your ass back to this hospital" demanded Pogue and hung up before Caleb asked any questions. He ran to his car and drove back to the hospital. Had something happened while he had left? Was she alright?

After a couple of minutes of complete distress and unanswered questions Caleb arrived at the hospital. He burst in through the doors.

"What happened? Where is she?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Pogue's.

"What happened?" asked a really uptight Caleb with a worried look on his face.

"Caleb, the doctors are having a hard time stabilizing. A couple of minutes before you arrived she was talking in her sleep, she said your names a couple of times, you have to go see her. Dude, just please calm down if anything…"

"Shut up Pogue, don't you dare even mention it, she isn't going to die" as he left them all standing there and ran to Ace's room.

Through the glass window he saw doctors and nurses working on her, one of the doctors came out and approached him "Are you Caleb?" he nodded and the doctor continued "She had been mumbling your name a few times now, follow me"

Caleb followed into the room; there she was as beautiful as always.

"Young man, you must mean a lot to her because she has only asked for you" said the doctor trying to give Caleb a little boost.

"Doctor wait, is she any better?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. Caleb sighed and turned his attention to Ace. He sat on a chair next to her, took her by the hand and said "I'm here baby, I am always going to be here for you"

He kissed her hand and then gently kissed her on the forehead; he took away some strands of hair and just contemplated her.

"Ace, I want you to wake up so I can kiss you in reality, not in a dream not in my mind. I don't want that to be our last kiss, I want it to be the first of the many we will have. I didn't get the chance to tell you I love you" whispered Caleb as he still had her by the hand. In a moment of silence, he felt her hand press against his.

"Ace, wake up" ushered Caleb "Fight for your life, there are people here that love you, I love you, please fight" his eyes were welling tears; he had never felt so helpless in his life. Once again he felt her hand press against his, and then the heart machine started to beep.

He looked around; the doctor he talked earlier came in followed by two nurses. He felt lost in a blur of white lab coats, machines and names of medicines. All he could feel was that he was losing Ace; he felt his soul abandon his body because he saw himself and everything that was happening. He felt so empty, and then he found himself outside with his friends asking him questions. He felt his knees weakened and leaned against a wall and let his body fall. He saw Pogue, Tyler and Reid all there with him, he could see the worried look on his friends and the sympathetic looks Kate and Sarah gave him. He could feel Ace leaving him, his heart was breaking so slowly it was torturing him. He wanted to yell and destroy everything and everyone around him, but he just couldn't be bothered too.

Instead he sat there and closed his eyes, tears fell, and he felt his heart crack and the pieces starting to fall, slowly and gently making it more painful.

He felt and arm around his shoulder and someone trying to comfort him, he could feel the desperation of the doctors at not being able to save her. Time seemed to have stopped, everything moved so slowly he could even see his tears drop one by one as they crashed on the floor making a huge noise. He looked up to see a doctor looking at him, he didn't wear a smile instead he looked grim.

Caleb looked at the man pleadingly, and then the words came out "I am very sorry, we couldn't save her"

Those words hit me like ice blocks; he got up and felt the anger in his veins. He felt the power leave his body; the one person he loved was being taken away and he was not going to let that happen.

Caleb walked to her room followed by Pogue, Tyler and Reid. He took her by the hand and kissed her, his eyes turned black and so did Tyler's, Pogue's and Reid's. The power of all four united into one body, the power needed its source and they were giving her the source she needed to live.

Her wrist glowed, the tattoo seemed to be leaving her skin, and Caleb kept on kissing her, he felt the power travel all around his veins into hers and then he felt her lips go warm and she kissed him back.

He felt the broken pieces in his heart fly back into place as though it had never been broken.

He pulled back a couple of inches, her eyes fluttered and words came out of those honey sweet lips.

"Caleb" she murmured

He nodded and stroked her hair, she opened her eyes and this time she revealed emerald eyes. He stared into them, she was alive. He smiled at her and whispered "I love you", she nodded and blinked and he heard the three words he would have given his life to hear only once.

"I love you"

He kissed her gently on the forehead and turned around to meet his three friends. They were smiling, to heir astonishment he hugged them and said "God what the hell would I do without you guys?"

"Well now you know, never underestimate teamwork" said Reid with a smile.

Ace looked at the four men standing in front of her, she felt renewed. She looked down at her wrist and instead of the cross and the letter there was a big C. She let out a small laugh and closed her eyes.

Pogue, Reid and Tyler walked up to her, "Ace?" they asked in unison and she opened her eyes only to reveal her bright emerald eyes.

"Wow, damn they are impressive" said Pogue

"Are they part of the new package of coming back from the dead?" asked Reid as he stared at her eyes. She looked confused.

"What?" as she asked as Caleb handed her a mirror, she looked into it and stared in disbelief at her green eyes.

"Oh my god" she murmured

"Well I suppose, the black eyes were sign of the power in you, dunno" said Tyler as he shrugged.

"You still look beautiful, maybe even more" whispered Caleb as the doctors and nurses burst in with confused looks on their faces.

"What happened? Why is she awake?She is aliv! This is a miracle! Oh my God" were the phrases heard.

Caleb looked around and approached Ace before being kicked out of the room by one of the nurses and whispered "You are the miracle" as out the door he went.

She smiled at him, for a couple of seconds when she had died she had seen her father. He had spoken to her; she remembered clearly what he said.

"Don't be afraid to live" she murmured

She smiled, she wasn't going to be afraid to live and let emotions and impulses take over thoughts.

**A/N: Well, that is chapter 10, I really hoped you liked it and sorry for nearly killing Ace! It is a bit heavy, yeah but hopefully you like it! Don't forget to review….bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or anything you recognize in this story!**

**A/N: Well I am glad you all liked the last chapter, I know it was heavy and edgy…well I just want to announce that I will be writing a Reid story next, I won't be adding any new character here, so sorry if any of you wanted Reid and Tyler to have a girl. So now you know, check out my next story that will be posted up soon! **

**You know the drill read and enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11 **

It had been two weeks since the series of shocking events that had happened. Chase had been wrecked from his power, his body had become so weak and old he had just shriveled in ashes. In many ways this was a great relief for the Ipswich Sons, Chase Collins was gone now they were at peace. But that is where they were wrong, maybe there was no supernatural issue bothering them but daily life activities and relationships could be a greater challenge than what they had thought.

In the living room sat Alex Kent looking at the book of symbols. She was now safe from dying but there was still one thing that bothered greatly. Why had the book hidden the answers from her when the looked into it the first time?

"Oh great, I mean it's not as if this thing was written in invisible ink" muttered Ace as she shut the book.

"Don't fret Ace, it's over" said Caleb who had just walked into the living room with a can of coke in one hand and wearing no t-shirt revealing his muscular abs which every single girl at school drooled for.

Ace smiled at her boyfriend, his hair was wet and scruffy after being in the swimming pool and he just gorgeous.

She got up and walked towards him, she was a lot smaller than him, which annoyed her, and it meant she had to tiptoe to kiss him. She wasn't by any means short, she was a tall girl but it was that Caleb as just too tall.

"Hey gorgeous" she murmured as she traced his stomach muscles, she had recently found out how much she affected him in one touch. She grinned and looked up to him; his brown eyes were flickering with excitement.

She walked around him, never stopping to touch him, she was teasing him, and she loved the effect she had on him. She was now powerless so she had to have some kind of power to fight him.

Caleb was going nuts at her touching his bare chest, he couldn't resist her and she knew only too well. He turned around and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

She moved a couple of steps back only to find herself against a wall, she was trapped, his mouth still on hers, his tongue trying to push his way into her mouth but she resisted. She loved teasing him.

She was driving him crazy, she pinned her against the wall and left her lips and proceeded in kissing her neck. He knew her soft pints by know, she let out a small moan and Caleb moved up her neck until he kissed her lips. This time she didn't resist, she opened her mouth and their tongues met. He tasted of pepper mint. He let go of her arms and slipped them around her waist, she slipped hers around his neck.

Eventually they stopped because of lack of air, "I love you" murmured Caleb.

She smiled and whispered "I love you too".

"Uh am I interrupting something" asked Reid as he walked into the room.

Ace blushed and Caleb let go of her, "No, what's up Reid?"

"Well not much really, I came to see Ace really"

Caleb eyed him carefully, he had never thought himself as the jealous type but he was, especially when it was about Ace.

"Caleb, chill. Just wanted to ask her something"

"What is it Reid?" asked Ace as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Well I know you have been looking for answers about why the book of symbols went blank the first time we opened it, well I was looking at some books in my house…"

"You were looking at books? Damn Reid are you feeling alright?" asked Caleb trying to keep from laughing, Reid gave him a don't mess with me look and continued "and I came across something very interesting about ancient book. You see many of these books have been enchanted in some ways to protect them from curious readers, so probably the book of symbols had some kind of incantation that prevented you from reading certain pages at certain time of the day. That is my theory" concluded Reid in a very proud tone.

Ace picked up the book once again and opened it randomly, and there at the end of the book was one page in blank, she opened her mouth but then closed it.

"You see" said Reid behind her shoulder

She nodded and said "Well Reid thank you so much, well done there, nice peace of work"

Reid grinned and looked at Caleb for some praise, Caleb burst out laughing.

"Man have you changed, you know look at books"

"Caleb, don't be mean"

"Ok, ok yeah nice piece of work there Garwin" Reid gave him a sarcastic smiled and waved good bye to the couple.

Caleb shook his head and sat beside Ace, he put his arm around her as he curled beside him and rested her head on his bare chest.

"It's weird you know, now I everything is a mystery to me, I don't know what people think how they once lived or anything"

"But you are here now with me" he said as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I can't quite come to accept how happy I have been these last two weeks. You, my friends and even school is great"

He continued stroking her hair and running his finger through her hair.

"You know people think I wear contact lenses now, the green eyes and everything" giggled Ace.

Caleb lifted her face to meet her eyes, they were clear and bright green, "I think they are beautiful just like you" as he kissed the top of her head.

At Pogue's house the scenery was another. Kate had finally been told all the truth about the Ipswich Sons, it had all been a shock for her and had asked Pogue for a couple of weeks to think about it. Two weeks had passed by and here she was at his was.

"Kate, so what do you make from all of this?" asked Pogue a bit weary of her response.

She sighed and paced back and forward, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to make of this entire witchcraft thing.

"Pogue I don't know" she finally said

"But what is you don't know or don't understand?" demanded Pogue

"You! What are you? I mean why? Oh I don't know" she cried out.

"Look Kate, I know all this is hard to take in, but I'm no different from you. I am a human being I just have abilities"

She looked at the man in front of her, he was so handsome, so gentle and caring she knew she loved him, but was she going to be able to take all of this. Sarah hadn't and well Ace was a different thing all together, she was well tough.

She felt Pogue staring at her, she looked up and their eyes met, she wanted to jump and kiss him, but she couldn't.

Pogue could sense her trouble, he fell to his knees and took her hand and looked right into her eyes, "Look Kate, I don't know what you are thinking, but I love you isn't that enough and I know you love me"

She couldn't resist him, his tender eyes were just melting her away she sighed and finally a smile slipped.

"I love you too Pogue" as their lips touched. He moved his body up to the couch; she fell backward as he rested on top of her.

"We will make it through Kate, you don't have to look at me differently"

She nodded, "And who wouldn't love to have her own private superhero" he grinned.

She let out a laugh and pulled him closer to her, she could feel his heart beating and his leg rubbing against hers.

Their tongues met and got tangled in soft movements. He felt her hand slip under his t-shirt and slowly she started to remove it. He took it off and soon his were under her blouse, he felt her skin shiver and go cold. He stopped and felt annoyance in him. He got up and put his shirt on, it wasn't anything new to them, they had done it many times before but now she was different to his touch.

Kate sat straight and looked at him pleadingly, "Pogue, I'm sorry, please"

Pogue looked at her and sighed, "Kate I won't push you, I won't you to feel safe in my arms" as he left the room.

She grabbed her things and left his house, she loved him and this feeling of unsafety would disappear soon, she was sure of it. She yearned to be with him again but it would have to wait.

**A/N: Well there it is, chapter 11, hoped you enjoyed it. A light chapter for you guys and** Pogue/Kate moment for the fans; reviews please, bye!


End file.
